


The Heaven of the Righteous Man

by K_K_TiBal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's happy y'all, Canon verse, Castiel's Heaven, Dean's Heaven, Heaven, I'M TAGGING THIS WITH MCD JUST IN CASE, M/M, because at the end of Dean's life he goes to his heaven, but it never says how he dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_K_TiBal/pseuds/K_K_TiBal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the heaven of Dean Winchester--the Righteous Man without a soulmate--decides to defy the rules.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heaven of the Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> A small ficlet originally posted on tumblr.   
> [Tumblr link](http://thebloggerbloggerfun.tumblr.com/post/128533224116/dean-winchester-was-the-righteous-man-his-entire)

Dean Winchester was the Righteous Man. 

His entire purpose of creation was to be the vessel for Michael in the final battle of the Apocalypse, and then die without a fight and spend the rest of eternity in his little corner of heaven. 

The angels made sure that this heaven was a special one as a thank you for the sacrifice that he would give. It wasn’t terribly big, but seeing as Dean’s only purpose was to be the Michael Sword, he would have no soulmate to share it with. A soulmate wasn’t necessary for the Michael Sword and would only serve as a distraction, so they didn’t give him one.

The angels only finished creating his heaven when they were certain that it was a very adequate heaven for one man. There was a small, familiar home for him to reside and memories tucked into every other corner of the heaven. They then shut the door and awaited Dean’s descent into hell to mark the beginning of the end. 

The day that Dean was rescued from the fiery pits was the same day that the size of his heaven began increase.

It went unnoticed for a long time seeing as all of the angels had more important things to worry about. Seals were being broken and demons were running rampant. No one checked on the heaven.

Outrage and shock fanned through the holy hosts when the great Castiel rebelled against everything he’d ever known. When questioned why, he’d answered, 

“Dean.”

And Dean’s heaven added another chair to his simple table set. 

As years went by, the heaven came under scrutiny. It was getting bigger; adding double the items to it. There was now a small bee farm in the backyard and an extra coffee maker next to the fridge. 

It was simply unheard of, a heaven expanding. It was as if it was making room for another person, which was impossible. The Righteous Man was not destined to have a soulmate. 

And only soulmates can share heavens. 

No matter how hard the angels tried to downsize the heaven of the Righteous Man, it continued to make room for another arrival. 

Castiel was blown to smithereens in the water by leviathan, and the heaven added several flotation devices next to the pool that had been reported just the month before. 

Dean and Castiel were sent to Purgatory and his heaven thought a lush garden might be nice next to the bees. 

The angel briefly became a human, and the simple single bed became king-sized.

Dean’s heaven proved to be just as stubborn as the man himself, adding as it saw fit and while the original design had been perfect for one, it had continued the work until it was perfect for two. 

It wasn’t until many long years later that Dean Winchester, the Righteous Man without a soulmate, woke with the feeling of warm grass under him and the sound of buzzing bees in the distance. 

The heaven waited in anticipation until the expected second arrived closely after, immediately threading his fingers through Dean’s. 

“You have a perfect heaven, Dean. The best I’ve seen.”

“Well you’d better be staying, ‘cause I’m sure not taking care of those bees.”


End file.
